Perfect Raindrop
by Dragon's Destiny2k2
Summary: The story of romance and how many couples met. Pent and Louise are inculded, but PG for possibility for future battle with bloodshed.
1. Love At First Sight

Author: *In deep voice* There comes a time in everyone's life in which they have a desire to write a corny love story. This is mine.  
  
K.K. Slider: Are you sure about that?  
  
Author: No, not really. But Can't I have fun every now and then?  
  
K.K. Slider: No.  
  
Author: Eh? Ah, well. Okay, this is basically a corny love story, about all my favorite couples of Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. So if you want to loosen up, then this is your story!  
  
K.K. Slider: Whoo. Anyway, she doesn't own Fire Emblem! No owny of emblem!  
  
Author: Enough. Let's get started.  
  
~Prologue: Love at First sight (sort of, anyways) ~  
  
Louise hugged her bow to her chest as she looked around the center city of Reglay (please, tell me how to spell it!). There were many people walking through the city, friends talking, merchants yelling all the positive aspects of their products. This made Louise feel even more alone and scared. She had told her parents she wished to learn to wield a bow. But they wouldn't stand for that. "You are beautiful, Louise. Once you marry a man, he can protect you." But Louise didn't want to grow up to be a flower, a beautiful thing, but useless. She kept asking and asking until her father had finally said, "Fine! But you may not live under my roof." And he had sent her away, with no money, only the clothes on her back and a book. She had worked in an inn for a while, then bought a bow and some more clothes and left for Reglay, where they were rumored to have an excellent archery school. But even now as she looked at the busy streets, her father's words still hurt her.  
  
She was looking around when suddenly she ran into someone. He was a tall man with light brown hair and..with a crest of royalty on his shoulder. "Ah, I'm sorry," he said, looking down on her. "I didn't hear you coming, so I just stood here..haha, like an immovable block on the road, eh?" Louise stared at him, terrified. "No need to be alarmed, I don't take this as an insult. I don't care much for the stuffy rules of Etruria royalty. I'm Marquess Reglay, and this is my son, Pent. Who might you be?"  
  
"Um..uh, my name is Louise." She stuttered slightly, so nervous she could hardly breathe.  
  
"Louise? That's a pretty name. Are you going to study archery?" he asked, noting her bow.  
  
"Um..yes."  
  
"Ah. Pent is working to become a mage-or sage should I say?" He looked at his son with pride. Louise for a moment was wistful and wishing her parents had given her such a look when she had told them about wishing to be an archer. "Ah, Louise, may I ask how old you are?"  
  
"Um..fourteen last month, sir."  
  
"Hmm. So you are two years younger than Pent. Speaking of.." He looked at his son. "Pent, you've been quiet. Usually you are much more talkative. Do you not have some bit of miscellaneous knowledge to share? Or is it that in the presence of such beauty you dare not speak?"  
  
Louise blushed a furious red and stared at the ground. Pent blushed slightly and said, "Ah, father, I was just observing the city."  
  
The marquess shrugged. "So it be. Well, Louise, thank you for you presence and kindness. But now, Pent and I must move on. Come along Pent."  
  
As they walked away, Pent threw one last glance at her over his shoulder. 


	2. For One and For All

Author: Ah, the romance!  
  
K.K. Slider: More like corniness.  
  
Author: Ah, that too.  
  
K.K. Slider: What's with you and "ah"?  
  
Author: Why would you care?  
  
K.K. Slider: I don't.  
  
Author: Haha, right. Anyways, the couples in this will be....*drum roll* Pent and Louise, and Matthew and Leila. This will be another short chapter. But please note that this (~*~) means time lapse. Because obviously when Pent and Louise met, Matthew and Leila hadn't. So, anyway.  
  
K.K. Slider: Still doesn't own Fire Emblem.  
  
~Chapter One: For One and All~  
  
Leila ruffled through her report of the Black Fang and its movements. Her uneven red hair brushed in her eyes as she studied. She sighed and looked up. An Ostian spy wasn't supposed to talk to other spies but....she found it hard to resist. Leila was talkative by nature and she was new to this whole "spy" thing. She had just finished trading, but she barely remembered the spy's oath....something something dignity, something something risks....whatever.  
  
Matthew pushed the heavy door open with some difficulty. Why was the door so heavy? It was said that as a spy, he wasn't expected to be strong. Stupid architects. On the other side of the room, he saw another person. How odd. Spies went out of their way to not be seen by anyone other than their employers. He headed over to her.  
  
"Excuse me, but you must be new. Would you tell me your name?"  
  
Leila looked up. The only part of the oath see had remembered was "tell no one who you are". "I'm sorry but, that would be against the oath to tell you my name. You might use it against me or my employer."  
  
Hpmf. Maybe she wasn't as new as he thought. "Ah, yes milady, that may be, but we both work under Marquess Ostia. Please?"  
  
He was persistent, she would give him that. "Leila....and yours?"  
  
Matthew grinned. "I'm sorry but, that would be against the oath to tell you my name. You might use it against me or my employer." And with that, he left.  
  
Slippery little devil.  
  
(~*~)  
  
Louise had become somewhat adjusted to the busy life in Reglay. The archery school was right off the castle grounds, but luckily for her, she hadn't seen the Marquess or Pent again. Even though in the back of her mind she kind of wanted to see them again. Sort of.  
  
Marquess Reglay and Pent were in the city today again. Pent's father always wanted to show him the city and meet the people he would someday rule. It kind of scared him. But his father said he would grow out of it and if he didn't...they would cross that bridge if they had to. A bit farther away, he saw Louise. Wasn't she supposed to be in classes now? Well, she might have been in the late classes, which began at four hours past high sun. He hoped that they would cross paths again....  
  
Pent's father also noted Louise. "Oh, it would be Louise again. Haven't seen her for awhile." He studied his son's face. Pent had a strange, unreadable expression on his face. Marquess Reglay let it pass.  
  
Louise stopped to study a sign for an inn. They needed a tavern woman. But she didn't need a job...  
  
Someone with dirty-blonde hair crashed into her. "Louise, Louise! Remember me?! From the inn?! Remember, Robin?!" Louise felt two arms crushing her, she remembered the voice, but she couldn't see her face.  
  
"Get off her, Robin; you're going to choke her." Someone pulled her off. Louise took a quick gasp for air and looked up. Yep, that was Robin and Derrick alright, her two friends (and only friends) at the inn.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" She looked at the both of them, pleasantly surprised. She hadn't told them she was going the city of Reglay. But then again, the two were part Sacaen from their father and they might have tracked her down.  
  
"Well, after we left that dungeon of an inn, we got some provisions and left for Reglay. We thought we might have been able to work for a bit more and found a mage school for Robin and a cavlivier school for myself." Derrick stared at the sky. "But no such luck."  
  
Louise remembered how much Derrick loved his stallion and the time Robin had picked up a book of spells and set the bar on fire. She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry that you aren't as well as you could be." Both looked at her quizzically. "Now I feel really bad telling you I found an archery school."  
  
"Really? That's great. We have jobs and stuff but..." He trailed off. "Did you get a new bow? The one you bought in Jiuan was looking pretty raggedy." Louise nodded. "Ooooh, what color is it?" Robin, the ditzy airhead as Derrick called her, looked at Louise's hair, looking for a hair piece. Derrick rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not that kind of bow, ditz, the weapon." He looked up and down the road. "Let's walk or something. I'm getting tired and bored standing here." So they headed toward the castle.  
  
Pent and his father saw them approaching. Pent half-hoped his father just would let them pass with a nod. But then again, he almost never did that. He looked up at his father. "Er....father, could you just let them pass with a 'hello' or something?"  
  
His father looked at him. "Course not. These are the people you will rule someday, and possibly marry. Well, the girls anyway. But speaking of...have you forgotten? Your coming of age ceremony is in three weeks and you will be married two weeks later." Pent gave his father something of a terrified glance.  
  
"B-but father, I am-"  
  
"Hush, dear boy. I was put into wedlock when I was sixteen and my only regret is that she is dead..." His father was quiet. "But...you should have better luck. Take care of her, and no matter what she says, if she looks the slightest bit sick, have her checked. I bent at her will to not have the physician look at her when she had the cough and now...she is gone..."  
  
"Father...?"  
  
His father blinked and looked around as if awakening from sleep. "Oh? What was I saying? Ah, yes, here comes Louise!"  
  
The ragtag group of three was meandering over. Pent took one quick glance at his father, who was facing away from them, talking with a blacksmith. Good. Maybe he would stay that way. Pent quickly turned away. The blacksmith was pretty talkative...the group was closer. Did he want to see her? Yes. But did he want his father to? No, not really. His thoughts were all jumbled up, rolling around in what little space in his mind that wasn't occupied by facts and legends.  
  
Louise's mind and heart raced and she wasn't sure why. "Ooooooh, who's that guy?" Robin asked tilting her head. "He looks rich or something." Derrick nudged her.  
  
"Shut up, that's Marquess Reglay." Robin shrugged.  
  
"Whoever he is." Louise stared at the sun. Yes! Saved by a nonexistent bell.  
  
"Robin, Derrick, it was nice seeing you but I have to go to archery classes." Derrick nodded and Robin's face fell.  
  
"Oh, but..." Derrick looked at his sister.  
  
"Robin, it's okay, we'll she her after classes...right Louise?" She nodded brightly and waved. Derrick and Robin turned the other way and began walking towards the streets and Louise stood, watching as they went. Her first real friends would be waiting for her. Her first friends who weren't her friends just because she was pretty. But now, one roadblock stood in her way. The marquess and his son. She took a deep breath and began walking towards them.  
  
Pent's father had just finished with the blacksmith and Louise was coming closer, alone, with a silly grin on her face and staring at the ground. She neared and Pent's father said, "Hello, Louise." Louise's grin disappeared and was replaced with that shy, scared look.  
  
"Um...hi...I have to get to archery class, so...um..." His father nodded.  
  
"Very well then, see you later." Louise nodded and disappeared quickly.  
  
Another encounter. He liked her. She wasn't mean, or flirty like most girls became when they saw him. Pent smiled to himself. 


End file.
